


Always Good

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The furniture attacks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Good

Title: Always Good  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter  
Summary: The furniture attacks!  
Word Count: 522  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Warnings: Fluff!  
A/N: Written for [](http://cyane-snape.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cyane-snape.livejournal.com/)**cyane_snape** 's birthday. She requested this pairing and asked that it not be 'pain and anguish'. Heh. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Always Good

~

Harry huffed in annoyance. Lucius could be so infuriating!

With a sigh he settled into his chair and accepted a cup of tea from a sympathetic Dobby.

“Harry Potter is upset,” Dobby squeaked, wringing his hands.

Harry nodded dejectedly. “Yeah,” he said. “I wish we could hurry up and reconcile.” Generally when they had a fight like that, they didn’t speak for days, though.

Dobby sighed and popped away, leaving Harry with his thoughts.

When a shrill scream split the air, Harry jumped. The cup rattled dangerously as he quickly set it down on the side table and rushed out to investigate what was happening.

There, in the great entrance hall to Malfoy Manor, was Lucius, hopping about on his right leg, hands clutching his left foot, a look of pain in his face.

“Lucius?”

Lucius held up a hand, and, after a moment gasped out, “Bloody Merlin’s balls, this hurts!”

“What happened?”

Lucius sent a baleful glance towards a side table and Harry would have sworn that it cringed. “That bloody thing attacked me,” he swore, pointing at the errant piece of furniture.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “It’s never attacked before,” he said reasonably. “In fact, it’s never done anything but sit there.”

“Tell that to my toe,” Lucius snarled.

“So... you stubbed your toe, is that it?”

Lucius, still clutching the abused digit, snapped, “Yes, now what are you going to do about it?”

Harry fought back a smile. “Why should I do anything about it?”

“You are a Healer,” Lucius said. “And if I saw you in this much pain and anguish, I would do something for you.”

Harry considered this. Oddly enough, it was probably true. While Lucius would have likely been the cause of unimaginable pain and torture for Harry only a few years ago, his changing sides and helping them to defeat Voldemort had gone a long way to redeeming him, and, when the long-standing Imperius Curse affecting him had finally been removed, he’d turned out to be a charming man that Harry had been unable to resist.

“All right,” Harry said, walking over. “Hold still and stop hopping around, then.” With a gentle touch to the toe, he whispered a Healing Spell, smiling as Lucius moaned with relief. “Better?” he asked.

Lucius nodded, and Summoning a chair, sat down in it, pulling Harry into his lap. “Much,” he said.

Harry grinned, his smile fading when Lucius dragged his face down for a deep kiss. When they finally surfaced, Lucius smirked into Harry’s dazed eyes. “However can I thank you for coming to my rescue?” he asked silkily, his hands rubbing sensually up and down Harry’s back.

Harry shifted in his arms. “Oh, you’ll think of something,” he whispered. “So, are we good now?”

Lucius nodded. “We are always good, Harry,” he whispered.

As the Apparition crack sounded in the cavernous hallway, Dobby peered around the corner, smiling. With a wave of his hand he moved the side table back to its correct position and went to clean up Master Harry’s teacup. After all, he wouldn’t be needing it for a while.

~


End file.
